Please Don't Leave Me
by An Nisa Maharani
Summary: Aku belum pernah merasa kehilangan sampai seperti ini. Kehilangan seseorang yang kucintai. Tapi kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu Naruto! Pulanglah! Untuk bertemu denganku./NaruSaku


**Yeay.. Saya bikin fic lagiii.. Oye, maap kalo kurang bagus..(bilang jelek aja ribet), karna saya belom ngerti bangetttt.. Mohon maap ya.. ^^**

=====VVV=====

**Please Don't Leave Me**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto, saya hanya meminjam.**

**Warning : abal, gaje, aneh, jelek, OOC, dll, dsb.**

**Pairing : NaruSaku.**

**One Shoot**

VVV

Sakura terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Menatap langit lewat jendela kamarnya yang terbuka. Semilir angin masuk melalui jendela. Menerpa rambut merah jambunya yang dibiarkan tergerai serta membuat tirai jendela bergerak-gerak.

Sakura tak habis pikir bahwa ini terjadi padanya.

Kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti baginya. Ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Penampilannya yang sangat mencolok membuatnya semakin tidak dapat menghilangkannya dari pikirannya. Ia rindu. Sangat.

'Bodoh! Kenapa baru aku menyadarinya? Kemana saja aku selama ini? Mengejar-ngejar Sasuke yang tidak pernah membalas cintaku? Bodoh! Sangat tidak berguna! Sekarang Sasuke juga sudah pergi meninggalkan aku dan Naruto. Untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Dan, kenapa sekarang kau, Naruto? Meninggalkanku sendiri. Aku kesepian, aku ingin melihatmu lagi. Cukup sekali saja, aku sudah bahagia. Aku belum pernah merasa kehilangan sampai seperti ini. Kehilangan seseorang yang kucintai. Tapi kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, Naruto! Pulang! Untuk bertemu denganku! Naruto..' pikir Sakura. Matanya mulai berair. Satu tetes air matanya sudah jatuh, kemudian dua, tiga, empat dan tambah deras.

"Naruto! Kenapa kau tinggalkan aku! Aku rindu padamu!" teriakan Sakura pecah diiikuti tangisannya yang tambah deras.

"Naruto, kumohon kembalilah.. Kembalilah padaku.. Berada disisiku lagi.. Naruto! Kembali! Hiks.." teriak Sakura lagi.

Sakura terus menangis. Tangisannya pecah tidak bisa berhenti. Ia pun jatuh terduduk disamping ranjangnya. Masih terus menangis. Setelah menangis selama kurang lebih sejam, ia tertidur disamping ranjangnya. Masih dengan keadaan duduk.

=====VVV=====

Tes Tes Tes

Hujan turun, tetapi Sakura terus berlari menerobos hujan deras untuk bertemu dengan pemuda kuning didekat pohon besar taman. Tempat biasa berkumpul Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke menunggu gurunya yang selalu datang terlambat.

Sakura berhenti. Kemudian ia langsung memeluk pemuda kuning itu dari belakang.

"Naruto!" teriaknya ditengah pelukannya.

"Naruto! Akhirnya kau pulang juga! Aku rindu denganmu, baka!" teriaknya setelah melepas pelukannya dan memukul kepala Naruto.

"Naruto, kau darimana saja? Aku rindu!" teriak Sakura lagi.

Naruto hanya diam tak menanggapi Sakura yang sedari tadi teriak-teriak.

"Na-Naruto? Kau kenapa?" tanya Sakura bingung melihat tingkah Naruto yang hanya diam tak menanggapi.

'Biasanya dia kan berisik dan heboh! Kenapa sekarang tidak? Apa iya dia tidak rindu padaku? Aku saja sangat rindu padanya, kenapa dia tidak?' pikir Sakura.

"Kau ini sudah besar Sakura.. Bukan anak-anak lagi seperti dulu.." ucap Naruto tidak mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Naruto? Memangnya apa yang salah? Kau.. Berbeda.." ucap Sakura memerhatikan tingkah Naruto.

"Kau itu seperti anak-anak!" teriak Naruto.

Sakura hanya menunduk.

'Naruto berbeda sekarang.. Apa dia membenciku?' pikir Sakura.

Naruto berjalan meninggalkan Sakura yang masih menunduk.

"Na-Naruto.." ucap Sakura lirih.

Sakura jatuh terduduk dengan mata yang mulai berair. Ia tidak bisa menahannya. Air matanya pun keluar. Deras, seperti saat itu. Sedang hujan deras. Suara tangisannya pun tidak terdengar karna suara hujan.

"Naruto.. Kau.. Jahat! Aku mau Naruto yang dulu!" teriak Sakura disela tangisannya.

"Naruto.."

=====VVV=====

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"Naruto.." teriak Sakura.

"Sa-Sakura-chan? Kau tidak apa?" tiba-tiba Ino datang, kemudian menghampiri Sakura yang terkulai lemas disamping ranjangnya.

"I-Ino-chan?" tanya Sakura kaget saat melihat Ino ada dikamarnya.

"Aku datang karna ibumu memintaku untuk menemuimu, katanya sedari tadi kau terus berteriak." jelas Ino.

Tiba-tiba Sakura teringat mimpinya yang tadi. Ia tak mau mimpi itu jadi kenyatan.

"Sakura-chan kau kenapa?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak apa-apa." jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa matamu bengkak? Kau habis menangisi Naruto lagi?" tanya Ino menyelidik. Selama ini Sakura memang sering menangis karna Naruto. Sakura sendiri yang bercerita pada Ino.

"Tidak." jawab Sakura bohong.

"Kau tidak perlu bohong Sakura-chan." ucap Ino. Ia tahu kalau Sakura sedang bohong.

"I-Ino-chan!" teriak Sakura. Ia pun langsung memeluk Ino.

"Kalau perlu menangislah di bahuku." Ucap Ino.

"Arigatou, Ino-chan." Ucap Sakura.

"Sama-sama." ucap Ino.

"Hiks.. Ino-chan, aku bermimpi Naruto pulang." ucap Sakura sambil menangis.

"Tapi kenapa kau sedih?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Ia berubah." Jawab Sakura.

"Lalu?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Hiks.. Dia.. Seperti membenciku.. Tidak mau bertemu denganku.. Hiks.. Dan.. dia meninggalkanku lagi." Jawab Sakura masih menangis di bahu Ino.

"Itu tidak akan terjadi, Sakura-chan.." ucap Ino menenangkan Sakura.

"Tapi aku hiks takut itu benar terjadi.." ucap Sakura.

"Kau harus percaya, Sakura-chan! Naruto tidak akan begitu padamu.." ucap Ino menenangkan Sakura lagi.

"Tapi Ino-chan.." ucap Sakura.

"Kau harus sabar, Sakura-chan.. Naruto tidak akan begitu dan akan segera pulang untuk menemuimu.." ucap Ino menenangkan Sakura lagi.

"Arigatou Ino-chan, kau sangat baik padaku.." ucap Sakura.

"Sama-sama, Sakura-chan.. Sebagai teman aku harus membantumu.." ucap Ino.

"Teman ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku ingat, hiks, saat aku menjadi anggota tim 7, hiks, saat Naruto diikat karna tidak berhasil mendapatkan lonceng dari Kakashi-sensei, hiks, aku menyuapi Naruto karna ia hiks, tidak dapat makan siang." ucap Sakura. Menceritakan masa lalunya pada Ino bersama tim 7.

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan.. Kau harus sabar menunggu Naruto pulang, jangan menangis.." ucap Ino.

"Iya, Ino-chan." ucap Sakura.

=====VVV=====

Keesokan harinya

"Ino, tolong panggilkan Sakura untuk segera menghadapku." ucap Tsunade–sang Hokage–pada Ino.

"Baik, Tsunade-sama." ucap Ino pada Tsunade seraya membungkukan badan untuk memohon diri pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

=====VVV=====

"Permisi, Sakura-chan!" ucap Ino ketika sampai didepan pintu rumah Sakura.

"Ohayou, Ino. Silahkan masuk, Sakura ada di kamarnya." ucap .

"Ohayou juga, arigatou. Saya disuruh Tsunade-sama untuk memanggil Sakura, permisi." ucap Ino.

"Sakura-chan, kau ada didalam?" tanya Ino dari luar pintu kamar Sakura.

"Iya, masuk, Ino-chan." jawab Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kau sedang apa?" tanya Ino setelah ia memasuki kamar Sakura.

"Hanya memandang langit dari jendela." jawab Sakura.

"Semenjak Naruto pergi kau jadi sering melakukan itu." ucap Ino.

"Aku bingung mau ngapain aja." sahut Sakura.

"Kau tidak ingin keluar?" tanya Ino.

"Tidak, lebih baik kau cepat memberitahu aku maksud kedatanganmu." ucap Sakura agak dingin.

"Baiklah, Tsunade-sama memintamu untuk segera menghadapnya." jelas Ino.

"Aku sedang sakit, Ino-chan." ucap Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan bilang pada Tsunade-sama bahwa kau sedang sakit." ucap Ino kemudian pergi keluar kamar meninggalkan Sakura sendirian.

"Aku sedang sakit hati, Ino." ucap Sakura setelah Ino sudah keluar dari rumahnya.

=====VVV=====

"Huh, dasar Sakura-chan.." ucap Ino diperjalanannya menuju menara Hokage.

"Eh? Siapa itu?" tanya Ino seraya memundurkan beberapa langkah untuk melihat kesamping. Sepertinya tadi ia melihat sekelebat pemuda berambut kuning.

"Na-Naruto?" ucap Ino agak keras, sehingga pemuda yang merasa dipanggil pun menoleh kearahnya.

"Kau benar Naruto kan?" tanya Ino tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Iya, Kau Ino?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Iya! Kau darimana saja? Sakura-chan mencarimu!" ucap Ino.

"Sa-Sakura-chan? Untuk apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Untuk apa? Ia ingin bertemu denganmu, baka! Cepat temui dia di rumahnya!" perintah Ino.

"Baik, aku kesana." ucap Naruto.

"Bagus, yasudah, jaa sampai bertemu lagi!" teriak Ino kemudian berlari meninggalkan Naruto.

=====VVV=====

"Sakura-chan ingin bertemu denganku? Bukannya Sasuke?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil berjalan menuju rumah Sakura.

Tok Tok Tok Tok

"Iya, eh Naruto? Silahkan masuk, Sakura ada di kamarnya." ucap setelah membukakan pintu untuk Naruto.

"Iya, arigatou." Ucap Naruto kemudian berjalan menuju kamar Sakura dan membukanya tanpa seizin Sakura.

"Ino, seharusnya kau ketuk dulu pintunya atau memberi izin padaku, bukan langsung masuk gitu aja." ucap Sakura lemas dan tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela.

Naruto tidak bergeming, ia bingung karna Sakura memanggilnya Ino?

"Ino kau?" tanya Sakura kemudian menolehkan kepalanya kearah pintu.

"Na-Naruto?" tanya Sakura kaget. Ia langsung menghambur memeluk Naruto. Tiba-tiba ia menjadi bersemangat.

"Naruto kau darimana saja? Aku rindu padamu! Kau tahu, aku selalu menangisimu setiap hari karna kau tidak pulang-pulang! Aku sangat bersyukur kau kembali ke Konoha!" ucap Sakura masih memeluk Naruto.

Naruto diam.

Sakura pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto.

"Na-Naruto?" ucap Sakura sambil menatap Naruto yang hanya diam saja.

Sakura kembali teringat mimpinya waktu itu. Ia pun langsung menjauhi Naruto dan berjalan menuju jendela.

'Mimpiku jadi kenyataan, Ino-chan. Naruto berubah.' ucap sakura dalam hati.

Sementara Naruto hanya berdiri mematung di depan pintu kamar Sakura.

"Naruto, kenapa kau pergi meninggalkanku sendirian? Aku kesepian tanpamu. Kau seperti Sasuke!" ucap Sakura tidak mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit.

"Dan kau menjadi dingin seperti Sasuke, kenapa kau tidak mengerti perasaanku? Aku menyukaimu Naruto, bukan! Aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Aku hancur tanpamu, Naruto.." ucap Sakura perlahan.

Naruto pun berjalan mendekati Sakura. Kemudian mengangkat kedua tangan Sakura.

"Kau yang tidak mengerti perasaanku, Sakura-chan.." ucap Naruto sambil mendorong Sakura ke dinding sebelah jendela.

Sakura menundukan kepalanya kemudian matanya terpejam.

"Maafkan aku Naruto, aku baru menyadari betapa baiknya kau terhadapku, gomen.." ucap Sakura pelan.

"Sakura-chan?" ucap Naruto.

Sakura pun mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata Naruto.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura. Sakura langsung memejamkan matanya.

5 cm.

3 cm.

1 cm.

4 mm.

2 mm.

Hidung dan bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Sakura menikmati ciuman itu. Ia pun membalas ciuman Naruto. Ciuman itu berlangsung lama. Keduanya tidak ingin melepasnya. Tapi karna keduanya sama-sama membutuhkan oksigen, mereka pun melepasnya.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi, Sakura-chan.." ucap Naruto pelan.

FIN

**Oyeeee… *joget-joget gaje* akhirnyaaaa.. Fyuhh.. Hiks.. Saya ga percaya bisa bikin fic lagi yang aneh.. *nangis terharu* pokoknya REVIEW! Saya mohon sodara-sodara (readers : emang gua sodara lu!*pundung dipojokan*) untuk me-REVIEW fic aneh ini.. Saya mohooonnn.. pokoknya harus harus REVIEWWW! *maksa–dijotos rame-rame* yasudahlahh~~ REVIEW yak! ^^v**

**Huahahahaha**

**REVIEW please…**


End file.
